


The greatest Darkness is under the Candlestick

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude after "Into the Schwarzwald".<br/>Nick returns "fome"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest Darkness is under the Candlestick

The greatest Darkness is under the Candlestick (short interlude)…  
  
Adalind awaited Nick to come home almost any minute. She was nervous, because Hexenbiest inside time-by-time showed itself by “side effects” like water boiling in glass or spoon jumping into hand. She knew, she better let it do something, if pressed down, it may easily release energy in doses enough for small catastrophe. It was something, what she knew by reason, but instinct ordered her not to do so. She was so worried about spoiling relationship with Nick, that she was able to spoil that relationship through lying and concealing. There is always something self-destructive in Hexenbiest mind…  
  
***  
  
Hank agreed to drive Nick to “fome”, as Nick was evidently too tired to come home safely. He still though about what they witnessed.  
  
“So, we have this magic healer, what is it?”  
  
“Hard to say,” answered Nick.  
  
“Don't tell me you have no theory.”  
  
“Theories are interesting, but without proof good for nothing,” answered Nick.  
  
“True,” agreed Hank. “How do you feel about Adalind?” he changed theme of discussion and repeated Monroe's words.  
  
“I'm not sure,” answered Nick. “She became a great mother for Kelly and everything seems strange way perfectly normal, hard to explain.”  
  
“Seems one must be a Grimm or an Zauberbiest, if wishes to have relationship with Hexenbiest,” remarked Hank with apparent envy.  
  
Nick ruminated, how to name his up-to-date relationship with Adalind. As he was no holly roller, not often in church, he did not know Old Testament of Bible and quite an accurate word 'recognized' (and Abraham recognized Sara…). He smiled with irritating contented smile.  
  
“So, we are here. Everywhere is well, at home a wife,” said ironically Hank.  
  
“We are not married,” refused Nick.  
  
“Maybe not officially,” answered Hank. “But dude, you act like married man. Trust me, I recognize symptoms, I was married myself several times.”  
  
Nick shortly laughed and waved Hank for goodbye. Then came home, really looking forward to meet Adalind again. He was partially sorry, that they were unable to visit Schwarzwald together with Adalind and Rosalee, but so big group would not weasel through and somebody would die, either one of them, or one of local villagers.  
  
***  
  
Adalind observed Nick on monitor. He smiled to camera and waved for greeting. He looked tired, but happy and she was reluctant to spoil this very moment by saying about her woge is back. Nick hurried to her, hugged and kept her in arms for a while, then kissed her, came to Kelly’s crib and also kissed baby…  
  
“I’m so glad to be with you again.”  
  
“So, how was in Germany, were you successful?” asked Adalind.  
  
“It was a bit wild, but we got it,” Nick looked excited. “There were underground catacombs with medieval ossuary and there was place, where big 'G' from shining skulls covered it. And there were local wesens, who wished to kill us.”  
  
He did not say: "There were dangerous aborigens." But anyway he looked like hero of Kippling's poems. With a bit boyish smile he looked cutely and Adalind smiled back. He looked so happy and so full of himself in that minute, that he would probably overlook even her woge. But she was reasonable enough not to try it.  
  
“So what is treasury hidden from thirteen century?”  
  
Nick pulled an old fabric from inner pocket of jacket and showed a stick inside. Adalind as Hexenbiest was used to fact, that many things are not, what they looked like.  
  
“Well, what does this stick do?” asked.  
  
“Good question,” answered Nick. “It saved Monroe's life, as he was badly bitten by an wesen and he had symptoms of blood poisoning. When being touched with this stick, the wound healed before our eyes and he get better.”  
  
“A gift of healing, really valuable, may I?” stretched her hand.  
  
Nick laid the stick into her palm. Adalind examined it, but did not seen nor feel anything unexpected. She tried to point sharper end to her stomach, where she felt a pain from awakening Hexenbiest. Not the pain, nor the indistinct murmur whispering in remote corner of her mind were affected. Well, she is not ill, she just became a Hexenbiest again, as she was born. So everything is pretty normal, however unwanted…  
  
"We don't know, how it exactly works," said Nick. "Do you have any idea, what is it?"  
  
"A gift of healing is one of attributes of Christianity, but other cultures and other religions had and have their own legends of miraculous healing. Seven knights, as crusaders, maybe wished to hide it, as it was an artifact of an pagan origin. And they didn't wish to support paganism in their time and on their land. For being a part of the True Cross it is not big enough, it is evidently a branch of an tree or bush. Maybe it was not pagan, but Judaic, a branch of the Burning Bush of Moses, hard to say."  
  
Nick in enchantment looked on Adalind and smiled. Than beckoned.  
  
“Good. I should better hide it somewhere again, till we really need it.”  
  
He had think and frowned.  
  
“Adalind, what is Hexenbiest?”  
  
Adalind jerked in panic.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean, there must be something common for Grimms and Hexenbiester.”  
  
“You mean except for our son Kelly?”  
  
Nick laughed.  
  
“You remember that moment, when I took away your powers by Grimm's blood. For opening bronze coffin from catacombs we needed also Grimm's blood. Than an ancient sealant or what it was disappeared with special effects like an eruptive plume of smoke…”  
  
“Similar locks are used in Hexenbiest's spell-books, that's right. But Grimms maybe simply modeled it after Hexenbiest's spell or invented it independently.”  
  
“When I took your powers first time, there appeared something, like a ghost or demon, looking like an women's silhouette from smoke and ashes, and flown away,” Nick raised hand to show like something fly away. “When you give up your forces second time, similar or same silhouette reappear, but returned into your body.”  
  
“Yes, it's an spiritual being, nobody studied it. Simply Grimms and Mellifers usually wish to kill any Hexenbiest they know about. Hexenbiester and Zauberbiester simply live with it. And nobody else knows anything. And yes, it’s not away, only suppressed,” agreed Adalind. “But I did not get…”  
  
“When my powers were lost, I did not feel it in that moment, just later for a while, now, we had sex and I was err… 'normal' Grimm, when being in Germany.”  
  
Adalind laughed.  
  
“It was a really complicated spell, sex was only a trigger of it, not a cause.”  
  
“According captain's mother, our souls were somehow connected. I remember seeing an dungeon, I guess, I looked through your eyes. Maybe it could be helpful in future, if you would feel in danger, you could call me that way.”  
  
“It was quite a painful moment, as I remember,” answered Adalind. “And well, you saw through my eyes and I saw through your eyes, as eyes are windows to soul, as is usually said. But for sharing information cell-phone is much more convenient.”  
  
They both laughed.  
  
“What will be our son?” asked Nick.  
  
“That is a REALLY good question and I'd love to know answer for it.”  
  
“So we would need to wait some time. When was your first woge?”  
  
“In twelve, with first period blood, nothing nice, trust me.”  
  
“How long it could be for Kelly, fifteen, twenty years? I've see woge first time in my thirty.”  
  
“Well, so long the suppressor will not work for sure,” Adalind did not say, how really sure she was about it. “Will you be good with Hexenbiest at home?”  
  
“Well, it’s not so attractive look, but it's a part of you, so main question is, do you want it back?”  
  
“And does it matter, what I want?” asked Adalind.  
  
“It matters the most,” answered Nick. “During sex I worry it would be disturbing, but in danger it could be real help. And as I heard, Portland Major candidate was assassinated by an wesen, so Black Claw keeps making problems.”  
  
“Even if I wish to suppress it again, we do not have another dead Hexenbiest to make new portion of that potion and I don’t know, whether it could be used repetitively.”  
  
“But we have another dead Hexenbiest, there is Henrietta. I do not know, whether is she dead for time long enough, maybe is she too fresh. And her body we would need to steal, as none of us is her relative…”  
  
“Detective Burkhard, you spend your time in bad company I guess,” said Adalind with laugh. “You would hardly think about how to steal body of murder victim four years ago.”  
  
“And would you four years ago trust we will raise our son together?” asked Nick back.  
  
“I would say, it’s crazy nonsense,” laughed Adalind.  
  
Nick was so tired, that he fell asleep during debate. Adalind was in that moment quite thankful to Hexenbiest for giving her extra strength to move Nick to bathroom. He started to stink after journey and some hygiene was necessary to assure. In shower he waked partially, but not fully. Into bed she had to transport him for last several yards by power of her own muscles, as Hexenbiest decide to disappear, probably disappointed by being used as tool.  
  
When Adalind was sure, Nick is sleeping, she came again to bathroom and here she woged for mirror:  
  
“I have an offer for you. I will let you time-by-time doing something and you will not appear before Nick, if I do not ask you to do so. And you will help me to protect Kelly, Nick and myself. Deal?”  
  
Hexenbiest in mirror blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So if ignoring grammar mistakes, would it be interesting for audience enough for comments?


End file.
